


Don't Forget

by Faded_BlueEyes



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Memory Loss, Music, Publicity, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Touring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faded_BlueEyes/pseuds/Faded_BlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CAR ACCIDENT LEAVES SINGER LUKE HEMMINGS IN HOSPITAL</p>
<p>You've heard it here first, folks. While performing as a supporting act to One Direction on their Where We Are Tour, the band 5 Seconds of Summer is suddenly left in shock as member and vocalist, Luke Hemmings, is currently in the hospital after getting into an accident just a few hours after their concert. The singer, who was at the time with band member Ashton Irwin, was reported to have rushed out of the restaurant with Irwin darting out after him, both yelling. Witnesses say the car rushed from around the corner and hit Hemmings head on, without stopping after. Hemmings was rushed to the nearest hospital, where we await news of his condition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_CAR ACCIDENT LEAVES SINGER LUKE HEMMINGS IN HOSPITAL_ **

**_You've heard it here first, folks. While performing as a supporting act to One Direction on their Where We Are Tour, the band 5 Seconds of Summer is suddenly left in shock as member and vocalist, Luke Hemmings, is currently in the hospital after getting into an accident just a few hours after their concert. The singer, who was at the time with band member Ashton Irwin, was reported to have rushed out of the restaurant with Irwin darting out after him, both yelling. Witnesses say the car rushed from around the corner and hit Hemmings head on, without stopping after. Hemmings was rushed to the nearest hospital, where we await news of his condition. Professionals say that, depending on the direct contact, Hemmings might be looking at very severe consequences._**

 

The car door was pulled open by security and figures rushed out, pulling their hoods down and trying to push through the crowds of worried fans and irritating photographers and reporters. Security tried their best to keep the crowd away, but the yells and screams of fans as well as their constant pushing were tiring and none of the figures stopped, instead choosing to walk straight into the hospital. 

Once inside, security made sure to keep an eye out for any more nosy reporters while the woman with the group approached the front desk, tears streaming down her cheeks as she asked the location of her son. With a small, sorry smile the receptionist informed her he was still in surgery but they were free to wait in the reception where the others were. 

She returned to the others and they followed the order, rushing to the reception. 

Once there, the three people they were looking for were hard to miss. Calum sat still, his elbows on his knees as he stared forward blankly, without saying a word. There was a battle happening inside him, trying to decide whether he should cry himself or try and comfort his band members and best friends. He tried doing both before, but in the end, nothing worked. His cheeks were now dry, with signs of tears having flowed previously. 

Next to him sat Michael, turned sideways in his seat and one of his arms wrapped around the member who sat next to him, Ashton. There were no tears visible on Michael, but his lip continued to tremble in that panicked fashion and he kept murmuring meaningless words to the drummer. 

As they neared, it was obvious Ashton was affected the most, as predicted. He had curled up in the seat, his knees pressed against his chest and his head buried between them, hiding out of view. His shoulders shook, a clear sign that he was crying, and Michael continued to gently rub his shoulder. They could hear his voice now, and the worst thing was, this wasn't full-out wailing. His crying was this horrible, pitiful, broken noise which was that much worse. 

“Liz.” Calum stood up first, noticing Liz Hemmings running over to them. She hugged him briefly before grabbing his shoulders and shaking him slightly. 

“How is he, Calum?” She asked, her voice breaking mid-sentence as she sobbed lightly. “How is my baby boy?” She sobbed. 

“He's still in surgery.” He told her quickly. “We don't know anything.” He added sadly. 

To that, Liz sobbed harder and was hugged by Calum again, stifling her cries against his shoulder. Michael slowly looked away from Ashton and to Liz before looking over to the One Direction members crowding around them. “They assured us they have their best doctors doing their best to help.” He added silently. 

Niall had taken the seat on the other side of Ashton, replacing Michael's arm around his shoulders and quietly murmuring to Ashton about how Luke was going to be alright. 

“How bad was it?” Zayn asked the question everybody dreaded to hear, but an answer had to be given at some point. At the question, all eyes turned to Ashton since he was present at the scene. 

Understanding he was expected to speak, Ashton brought his head up and looked up at Liz through the tears still brimming in his eyes. His hazel orbs were red from the continuous flow of tears and constant rubbing. Not managing to hold eye contact, he looked away to the ground. “There was a lot of blood.” He commented in a whisper, trying to keep his voice level. “He- I- I shook him and tried waking him up but he lost consciousness.” He shook his head as he cut off again. “I tried to stop him, Liz. I tried but he- he was just so-” He broke off again as Liz asked Michael to move and sat next to Ashton, hugging him tightly while those broken sobs left his mouth again. 

Louis and Harry had taken to sitting on the ground around the others while Liam sat down next to Calum and Zayn went to try and see if he could find out any more information. Standing up, Liam stood by the window and sighed. “They're so fucking heartless. All they care about is getting their damn pictures.” He spat, referring to all the press in front of the hospital. 

In the time, Michael had taken the time to log onto Twitter and send out a quick tweet to all the fans, telling them to not crowd the hospital or the streets since those were needed in medical emergencies. He then sent out one more tweet, with a simple '#PrayForLuke' in it. 

“Why did he rush out of the restaurant, anyway?” Louis spoke up, the question bothering him somehow.

Ashton said nothing. What happened between him and Luke was none of their business. This was all of his fault, anyway. He was the reason Luke rushed out, and the guilt was building and slowly restricting his breathing as he understood he was responsible for anything that might have happened to Luke. 

The situation was complicated. 

Hell, what the fuck was he talking about? There was nothing complicated about it. He was an asshole, and Luke was innocent; it was rather simple from the way he saw it. 

The tension between him and Luke had been building ever since they first met and Ashton stopped some older guys from teasing Luke. Ashton had never categorized his sexuality as anything, since he believed in equal opportunities but for Luke, developing a crush on his band member (who was a guy, too!) was a massive step. 

The tension snapped a few months back when Harry, Louis and Niall took them out to a club and they got drunk. After returning back to the hotel, Luke didn't go back to his own room but instead ended up in Ashton's, where he broke down about his feelings to the drummer. Nevertheless, that was also the first night they slept together, and that has been going on ever since. 

It wasn't hard for the people who they spent every minute of every day with to notice the difference between them. The gentle, soothing touches; the secretive, small smiles; the unneeded, quick kisses on the cheek; the both of them disappearing into one room by the end of the day. Nobody judged them for it, if anything, they were happy. 

Fans were a whole other thing. The boys were aware of fans 'shipping' them together and writing fanfiction and other unnecessary forms of porn, but something like this happening in real life was completely different. Whichever way Luke looked at it, coming out to the public about his relationship with Ashton would end in disaster. So they hid it.

Ashton, however, didn't think so. He slipped up a lot; holding Luke's hand while they were in public, or nuzzling his neck or hugging him for too long after an interview. He was also incredibly aware of the fan following that Luke had, and every time a fan hugged Luke for too long, or did something as weird as grabbing his ass, or pulling him by his shirt, or asking for a kiss, he couldn't help but feel jealous. Coming out to the public would put an end to all of that. So he told the same thing to Luke. 

That's where the problem started. 

Luke didn't want this relationship to be known. He was uncomfortable with it and argued that it would destroy the band and anything they were still capable of doing and that wasn't fair on neither Michael nor Calum. And yet, Ashton didn't let it go. 

For months, they kept it secret even though behind closed doors, they fought about it. Ashton continued nagging Luke about it and Luke continued disagreeing. 

The other night was just one more of those moments. They went out for dinner to a restaurant after the concert to have some time alone, but it wasn't long before the topic came up again. Luke had sighed and said he was tired of talking about it, but Ashton pressed on. 

“I guess...You just don't love me as much as you say you do.” Ashton had whispered and watched as Luke's face paled and his eyes became blank before looking away. His fists clenched and the younger boy pushed away from the table, his chair screeching along the way. He then proceeded to rush out of the restaurant. 

Ashton had known he fucked up the moment those words left him. He quickly left the money for their meal on the table and rushed out after Luke, yelling for him to wait and let him explain. Luke had then yelled back, telling him that he was sick of Ashton doubting him, followed by telling him to fuck off.

Ashton saw the car coming, but Luke didn't. And by then, it was too late. 

“Luke Hemmings?” Zayn had come back with a doctor by his side. They all immediately straightened as the doctor looked them all over. “Just family allowed, I'm afraid.” 

“We are his family.” Calum had insisted harshly, to which Michael put a hand to his shoulder to calm his down. 

“How is he?” Liz rushed out, short on breath and pleadingly staring at the doctor. 

“He was in a very critical condition.” The doctor started, looking down at his clipboard for a second. “He's awake, and he will get better soon.” They all seemed to have released a collective sigh of relief. “For now, he has a severe concussion. We will have to monitor it for a few days to make sure there is no more internal bleeding.” Liz made the sign of the cross quietly but the doctor frowned. “Unfortunately, we also diagnosed him with post-traumatic amnesia. That is a state of confusion which sometimes follows a brain injury, which had occurred.”

“Amnesia?” Ashton whispered, some eyes turning to look at him. 

“He hasn't been awake for long, so we cannot determine when his memories will return or if they will return at all, unfortunately.” 

“Are you saying he can't remember anything?” Calum spoke up again, his shoulders tensing. 

“That's correct.” The doctor replied. “He will have to stay here for a few more days, and then you will be given detailed instructions of what to do since I understand you are in some form of a hurry.” He turned to look at One Direction slowly. “You're free to see him in room 104, just not all at once as to not overwhelm him.” He gave a firm nod before he turned on his heel and continued down the hallway, talking to a nurse who approached him. 

A silence fell over the whole group. The uncomfortable silence where nobody dared to speak, because different thoughts swirled in each of their brains. Then, Liz moved forward to find the room where her baby boy was. 

The rest remained behind for some time. They all thought about it, but none of them dared to say it out loud, especially Ashton. 

Luke didn't remember anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though most of the stress disappeared, they were left to anxiously wait outside the room for another 50 minutes while Liz attended to Luke. They thought it was only fair that his mother, who would have worried the most about her baby boy, spend all the time she wanted with him after what happened. Accidents like these really make you appreciate what you have because, you see, they shine a light at all the things in your life you think are ordinary and usual and show you just how lucky you are for having them.

Hearing that Luke was alive and recovering, Liam and Zayn had left to get everybody some food since it seemed they would be there for a while. They also hoped to calm down some of the frantic fans still waiting outside.

They had moved to sit by the room door, all eyes patiently waiting for the door to open.

When the door opened and Liz stepped out with tears still in her eyes, everybody stood up. Calum approached her first and hugged her (since that was his thing) while she sniffled. "Do you know how hard it is to walk in there and look at him and hear him ask who you are?" She whimpered.

"So he remembers nothing?" Spoke up Michael.

She sadly shook her head no. "I showed him pictures and twitter and talked him through everything but other than that, he knows nothing else." She explained. "Some of you should go in. He's panicking and doesn't know what's going on."

There was a short silence where nobody spoke and it was decided who would go in first. Michael pushed at Ashton's shoulder,"You and Cal go in first." He spoke and everybody seemed to agree.

Calum looked over to Ashton with a raised eyebrow, as if making sure he was alright with that. Ashton couldn't face Luke alone after everything that happened.

Calum went first, opening the door and sliding in and Ashton slowly followed behind, his heart speeding up in his chest.

When he spotted Luke, the younger boy wasn't looking at him. He was currently looking at Calum with furrowed eyebrows, while Calum pulled up a chair by him. Even Ashton couldn't deny the fact that Luke looked absolutely horrible. There was a wide bandage wrapped around his head which slightly reminded Ashton of the way he wore bandanas but Luke's hair was unkempt on top and since Luke was turned away, Ashton could see the slight amount of blood seeping into the bandage at the back. There were all sorts of tubes and needles stuck to his body but the annoying beeping of Luke's heart monitor somehow kept him sane in the situation: at least he was alive.

At the sound of the door closing, Luke turned to look at him and those baby blue eyes set upon him with an insecure glint in them. Ashton froze, not knowing how to approach the situation.

"Ashton," Luke whispered, his quiet voice travelling across the room perfectly and Ashton's heart stuttered at the sound of his name falling from Luke's lips. "Right?" Luke added, his eyebrows furrowing at the lack of an answer.

"Right." He managed to breathe out and stepped closed while Luke sent him a small half-smile.

"It's easier to remember you. You play the drums so you're easier to recognise." Luke pointed out. Ashton nodded slowly; he understood that since the other three basically played guitars, it could have been hard to tell them apart sometimes.

"I'm offended. I've been told I'm a base prodigy. It would be hard to forget me." Calum commented, which made Luke turn to look at him.

"Calum." Luke decided to which Calum grinned. "Judging by everything mom showed me, you like to get naked on the internet a lot." Luke commented, a hint of a smile reaching his lips.

Calum laughed lightly, not denying it at all so Luke turned towards Ashton again. "They said you were with me." He spoke low, his eyes diverting to the ground.

Ashton nodded slowly, not sure what he was supposed to say. He felt stiff and paralysed; his body wanted to move, to wrap his arms around Luke and tell him he was sorry for everything. He wanted to kiss him and tell him everything would be fine. But he couldn't and that's where the conflict came from. Luke thought they were simply band members.

"I tried to help." He whispered, hoping that at least Luke wouldn't blame him for it. He was already blaming himself.

"I think we should move on." Calum spoke up loudly, clearly seeing how uncomfortable Ashton was. He had taken a stand by the window, looking down at the people still crowding around. "How do you feel?"

"My head still hurts and I'm kinda dizzy but the doctors said that's normal." Like informed him. Once the people outside spotted Calum by the window, some of them screamed. "They've been screaming the whole time." Luke suddenly spoke up. "It's kind of hard to get your head around the fact people around the world know you." He muttered.

"Well, if it helps, they've been standing out there for a long time." Ashton spoke up suddenly, hoping this would soothe Luke slightly. "They're really supportive."

Luke nodded slightly at the statement. "I just..." He started but broke off with a sigh. "Where the hell am I supposed to go from here? I don't know any of our songs, I don't know if I can even play the guitar, hell, I don't even know anything about my own freaking life." He rushed it all out and Ashton saw the sharp intake of breathe at the same time Calum did, both of them rushing forward towards Luke.

Seeing that Ashton was there, Calum nodded while Ashton placed a hand on Luke's shoulder, feeling the muscles tense under his touch. "It's fine." He assured. "Just take a deep breath." He spoke softly, watching as Luke nodded slightly.

Luke did get stressed a lot before performances so it wasn't uncommon for a panic attack to sometimes occur. It happened less and less but thankfully, Ashton was perfectly good at calming Luke down. "Here." He started again. "Breathe with me." He evened his own breaths out and Luke nodded, following his lead.

"You'll be fine." Calum spoke meanwhile. "Fans learn our songs each time they come out, so can you. You're a natural with the guitar, I'm sure you will be fine." He assured quickly. "And we will help you fill in all the blanks along the way."

And they did. They forgot about time and sat down with Luke, patiently answering any more questions he had. Having known him longer, Calum answered most of his questions and they even had a small laugh when it came to stories of how they met.

At some point, Michael knocked on the door and after commenting on his weird hair colour (it was pink right now), Luke smiled and asked Michael to join them.

Michael immediately joined in the story telling, not forgetting to omit the fact that he hated Luke before or reminiscing on Ashton's ugly purple shirt on the day of their first rehearsal. They told Luke about events like their first concert and their first signing.

"Since when the hell do I have a lip piercing anyway?" Luke commented, tugging slightly on said lip piercing. "Doesn't seem like me."

Ashton just about stopped himself from commenting on how good it looked on Luke and instead left it to Calum to tell the story of how Luke got his lip pierced when he turned 16.

"Anything else?" They must have sat with him for about two hours now but answered some of the questions he had. Of course there were still many blanks. Knowing about things didn't ultimately mean that he knew how to do them or how to react to them. 

"I haven't really seen any pictures of me with any girls..." Luke started hesitantly, furrowing his eyebrows. "So, am I not good with girls?"

There was a split second where both Michael and Calum looked at Ashton, waiting for him to speak. And it was then that Ashton understood this was a whole different situation.

Beforehand, it took Luke two years to gather up the courage to spill out his feelings to Ashton, and that was after a series of events which pushed him towards that path. Either way, Luke never wanted them to go public which, by Ashton's understanding, meant that there was a part of Luke which was ashamed of being with Ashton. And if it wasn't for their whole relationship and the problems that came with it, Luke wouldn't be in the hospital right now. Maybe this was a sign.

"We're always travelling so girlfriend isn't really an option." Ashton spoke clearly, watching as both Michael and Calum's eyes widened. "We hook up with girls sometimes, but make sure no pictures are taken. Fans don't like it and it's not really fair to shove it in their faces after everything they do for us." He finished with a sigh and looked away, swallowing over the lump in his throat.

"Ashton, you don't have to-" Calum started, his voice firm as his eyes pleaded at Ashton.

"It's fine, Calum." He cut off the other boy quickly, keeping his eyes away from Luke who continued to look clueless between the two of them. He cleared his throat and stood up. "We should let the others see him." He spoke, referring to the other band still waiting outside the door.

Michael and Calum both nodded, hugging Luke before telling him to get better and promising to come back very soon.

Ashton smiled lightly, not sure if he could withstand just hugging Luke, without kissing him softly and whispering that he loved him, so he simply clasped his hand over the blond's shoulder and gave him a small smile, "I'm glad you're okay, Lukey." Luke scrunched his nose at the nickname but said nothing before the three we're leaving the room.

As they stepped out, Niall, Harry and Louis stepped up to go in.

Liz began questioning Michael how Luke was and Michael got busy explaining everything they told him. Ashton stood to the side before Calum approached him and wrapped his arms around him, "Cal, I'm not in the mood for a cuddle." Ashton murmured since Calum was always in a mood to cuddle.

"I think you're in the perfect mood to cuddle." Murmured back Calum. "Why didn't you tell him?" He asked quietly.

Ashton sneered humourlessly, "Oh yeah, by the way, Luke, you're gay. We fuck behind closed doors, make sure nobody catches us because you didn't want us to be public and oh yeah, we kinda love each other. Hey, you wanna marry me or something?" He huffed out, slowly hugging Calum back. "If this fucked up relationship didn't start in the first place, Luke would be fine."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Of course." Murmured Ashton. "I kept pushing him. He got hit by that car because of me."

"Luke made his own decisions, Ash." Reminded Calum, like the voice of reason that he was whenever Luke wasn't around. After all, Luke was the responsible one in their group.

"And now I'm going to make sure he won't make those crap decisions again." Ashton vowed quickly before pulling away from Calum.

"Ash, that's not fair on him." Calum spoke, his voice firm like that of a disappointed parent.

Ashton laughed lightly, "Maybe it isn't." He agreed. "But I'm not going to have our toxic relationship hurt Luke again." He pushed away from the wall he was leaning on and started walking away, ignoring Calum calling him.

This was his fault and now he had to suffer the consequences of his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the messages and kudos! I'm glad some of you are enjoying the story. I don't really like the way this chapter turned out, tbh.   
> [Tumblr](http://surveycorpscastiel.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics= flashback

"Geez, Ash, when's the last time you slept?" Ashton looked up at the cup slamming down opposite it his own and followed the arm up to see Niall's face looking at him in concern. Niall sat down opposite of him, his hands wrapping around his own cup of hot coffee.

Ashton wasn't sure how to answer the question. He couldn't tell whether he's been sitting here for minutes or hours, but since Niall came to find him he only worked out it was the latter.

When Ashton didn't respond, Niall sighed,"I get that you're worried, but he's fine." He reminded and then frowned. "Calum told me you didn't tell him."

Ashton shrugged slightly, "It wasn't a good time." He dismissed, acting as it he was planning on telling Luke about their relationship at all. He looked back down at his now empty cup of coffee. "How is he?"

"Michael was giving him a basic guitar lesson before. I think he's asleep now." Niall told him.

"Liz blames me for all of this." Ashton croaked out, his voice rough and cracking.

"She doesn't." Countered Niall.

Ashton shook his head slightly. "You didn't see the look in her eyes when she looks at me. I'm the guy who put her baby boy in a hospital, who threatened his well-being..." He murmured. He knew Liz Hemmings would never say anything like that to him, but it was in the way she looked at him that he saw the change.

"That's bullshit, Ash. Liz treats you like her own son. She knows it wasn't your fault, and you should get that into your head, too." Niall continued, his voice firm and commanding.

Seeing where the conversation was heading, Ashton changed the subject. "What's happening with the tour?"

Niall clearly frowned at that. "We already delayed one show but we have to play the one tomorrow. You guys clearly can't play with us, unless you were to play without Luke."

Ashton immediately replied with a straight,"No." Niall nodded once in acknowledgment. "I don't want to speak for the others but I know we never played a gig without Luke."

Niall smiled lightly. "I know." He replied and then sipped on his coffee. "Maybe you should go and see him." He proposed.

Ashton shook his head quickly. "I can't." It was just too painful.

"He's asleep." Niall pointed out, almost as if he knew what Ashton was afraid of.

Considering it, Ashton stood up and threw his empty cup away. He liked Niall, but he really wanted to be alone. With a small smile, he started walking down the hallway.

He paused for a second by the entrance to the hospital and pondered on the thought. It was only fair.

He left the hospital building and was immediately met with a screams and camera flashes, to which he wished he thought of wearing sunglasses. With a small smile, he walked over to the group of fans, hugging the nearest ones ad then taking pictures and signing things. The fans deserved to know what was happening.

"He's fine." He continued replying to the same questions over and over again. Hr ignored the reporters and paparazzi and instead focused fully on the fans. Many of them were crying, worried about Luke or the others or about 5SOS breaking up because of this. Many asked what happened at the restaurant and he ignored those questions.

Ten minutes later, he was back inside and walking towards Luke's room, feeling a little better and with many cards and gifts in his hands.

He passed by Calum sitting in his chair, Michael typing on his phone and Louis sleeping in his own chair, his head resting on Harry's shoulder, who in turn slept with his head on Louis'. He tried to not look at Liz much, his conversation with Niall still in his head.

He opened the door slowly and as quietly as he could, going in and closing the door carefully behind him. Luke slept peacefully in the bed, soft breaths leaving his mouth as his chest continued the comforting pattern of up and down.

Setting the things down on one of the bedside tables, he sat down on a chair on the opposite side of the bed and slumped in his seat. He felt slightly weird for staring when Luke was asleep, but this was the only moment he could admire the boy he loved so much without giving anything away.

He sighed, a part of him wanting Luke to open those gorgeous baby blue eyes and look at him like he used to, while a part of him told him it would be better if Luke remained asleep. But, God, did Ashton want to see those eyes look upon his again, with the same infatuation and admiration that Luke always looked at him with.

_"Luke! Calum said they did the washing, have you seen my-" Ashton stopped as he walked into the room, looking over Luke pulling his skinny jeans on with a struggle. He giggled before walking further into the room. "Have you seen my green boxers? The ones with-" Something green caught his eye and he narrowed his eyes at Luke._

_With the jeans pulled up only to his knees, Luke stood up and looked down at himself, looking down at the boxers he was wearing which Ashton was looking for. "Erm," He started, looking up with a crooked smile which told Ashton he knew perfectly well he was guilty. "I think I've seen them somewhere." He replied, a teasing grin spreading on his lips._

_Ashton narrowed his eyes and stepped further into the room. “Take them off. I want them back.” He whined. “They're my lucky pair.”_

_“Really, Ash? Your underwear is lucky?” Luke chuckled, not moving from his position._

_Ashton crossed his arms over his chest and stood his ground. “Yes.” He replied stubbornly._

_Luke followed his gaze to the underwear again and then back to Ashton, a smirk lighting up his lips. “Come and get them, then.” He grinned._

_Ashton narrowed his eyes at the challenge, smirking back at Luke. He watched Luke's gaze flit over to the other door- an escape- and they both moved at the same time. Luke made a run for the door while Ashton pounced right after him._

_Unfortunately, due to the skinny jeans around his knees, Luke didn't make it far. The bottom of the jeans caught against the carpet and he was flying forward, face first into the carpet within seconds. Ashton couldn't help but burst into laughter while Luke lay there, groaning with his face in the blue carpet._

_Once his laughter calmed down slightly and Luke turned to his back while rubbing the front of his face, Ashton came forward and dropped to his knees over the blond's hips, straddling Luke with a grin still on his face._

_“Never try to rob anything.” Ashton pointed out with the grin spreading even wider, his white teeth almost shining._

_“'S not funny.” Luke murmured, rubbing a hand over his nose. “I could be really hurt and you're laughing.” He pointed out with a pout, looking up at Ashton with those gigantic blue eyes._

_Ashton ceased his grinning and looked down at him with a fond smile. “Don't exaggerate, Lukey.” He murmured before leaning down and placing a quick peck on the top of Luke's nose. “There. All better.”_

_Luke rolled his eyes slightly but smiled nonetheless. “It still hurts.” He pointed out. Ashton smiled and leaned down again, placing multiple kisses on Luke's nose and around it._

_When he pulled away, Luke was staring at him, those blue eyes boring into his own hazel orbs with so much feeling, Ashton wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't help but stare back, because Luke's eyes truly were the windows to his soul and it was all so beautiful, Ashton felt breathless._

_Luke broke eye contact first and placed his hand on Ashton's neck., pulling the curly haired boy down so their lips met. They kissed firmly but slowly, and Ashton felt something in his chest warm up at the feeling of Luke's soft lips pressed against his, the metal lip piercing adding a different texture to the kiss, at times._

_When they pulled away, Ashton kept his eyes closed but grinned as he skimmed his hand down to Luke's hip. “If you're not going to give me them willingly, I'm gonna have to take them off you.” He murmured._

_Luke opened his eyes and grinned,”Be my guest.”_

_It was then that Calum walked through the doorway, scanned over the situation, screamed, covered his eyes and immediately back out of the room, still screaming. “Mikey, they're fucking and I saw everything!”_

_Luke and Ashton couldn't help but burst into laughter as Michael's footsteps were heard running up the stairs. “Let me see!”_

_“What the hell! You can't look!”_

_“I'm winning this bet! I tell you, Luke bottoms!”_

_Ashton looked down at Luke and winked before placing a quick kiss on his lips and then getting up, helping Luke up and proceeding to calm down a scarred Calum._

Ashton couldn't help but smile at the memory. He looked away from Luke's still body and to the ground, his smile slowly disappearing. 

Luke would never look at him like that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and reads, guys! I'm glad you like it so far. This chapter was a filler, really. I had a memory in my head which I wanted to include, so this chapter was born.  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually came up with the idea while listening to 'Don't Forget' by Demi Lovato.   
> I've been writing way too much 5sos recently...But, hey, I'm not complaining.   
> I hope you guys like it and if you do, I'd be grateful if you left me a comment :) Thanks for reading!  
> [Tumblr](http://surveycorpscastiel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
